


The Making of a Man

by AceAllie



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAllie/pseuds/AceAllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How BJ and Hawkeye fell in love and what happened next. This is slash folks, with a smattering of het and smattering of plot. Each chapter is based on a different series of MASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> The Making of a Man
> 
> Rating: Captain (T) building to Colonel (M)
> 
> Pairing: Hawkeye/BJ
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, the series started before I was born and ended when I was 3. I am just playing dirty games with my favourite characters.
> 
> Summary: How BJ and Hawkeye fell in love and what happened next.
> 
> Authors note: I envisage this being a ten chaptered story. I have been partly inspired by the excellent ‘In War and Peace’ series by Vampire Pam but this is an homage not an attempt to plagiarise – the concept and content are my own. This is primarily a slash story but there is het ahead too (forewarned is forearmed!)
> 
> The first chapter is inspired by events from the fourth series of M*A*S*H, when BJ joined the 4077th.

BJ Hunnicutt was nervous, of course he was, and it was to be expected. He was entering a war zone (sorry, a police action zone) for the first time in his life. He was away from home, away from the people he loved and his welcoming committee consisted of a bespectacled teenager and a slightly grumpy potential candidate for the funny farm.  
He was half scared, half impressed by Hawkeye Pierce. Hawkeye veered between amusement, anger and sadness, wildly oscillating between moods with barely a pause. The journey back to the 4077th from Kimpo was the most terrifying of his life so far. He’d been shot at, almost blown up and covered in mud. He was 28 years old but he wanted his mommy.

He remembered gentle arms holding him as he vomited, a hand on his forehead, an unexpected tenderness and he could understand what Hawkeye meant about feeling closer to his comrades than to anyone else in his life.

He remembered feeling drunker than he ever had before. Did he really call his commanding officer Ferret Face and why was he holding onto the legs of a strange blonde woman?  
In the days that followed he and Hawkeye became practically inseparable, wherever one of them was, the other was sure to be nearby. They ate together, performed surgery together, they even showered together (well, not actually together!) This sudden and unexpected intimacy did not seem peculiar to BJ, although when he thought about it, he realised that it perhaps should.

Hawkeye Pierce is an incorrigible flirt and BJ finds it mildly disconcerting, he had never had a man flirt with him before and he is not entirely sure how to react. So far, he has found the easiest thing is to treat it like a joke and flirt back a bit. What he isn’t sure of is whether or not either of them are actually joking. It has become the longest game of chicken he has ever played and the score seems to be tied. He enjoys the easy banter they have developed and if he is honest with himself, he actually enjoys the flirting and looks forward to every opportunity to be on the receiving end of Hawkeye’s wit and salacious grin. 

~~~~

In his first few months in Korea he and Hawkeye had been through countless scrapes together including being stranded on a broken down bus in the middle of nowhere, entertaining a troop of Korean orphans with ancient myths and Hawkeye being accidentally reported as dead. BJ didn’t like to think about the last one too much because he had come far too close to losing Hawkeye for real (not to death but to desertion) and he got a hot swoop of sickness in his belly whenever he thought about it. He had come this close to begging Hawkeye to stay, not for Colonel Potter’s sake, or even for the patients but for him. Please don’t go Hawkeye, I need you here. He remembered the look on Hawkeye’s face when he glanced over at him whilst he was telling the story of Androcles and the Lion to the kids, the memory of the fondness in that look kept him warm at night. Somewhere between puking his guts up in the middle of a battlefield and now, lying on his bunk in the Swamp in the early hours of the morning, he and Hawkeye had become inextricably linked and surprisingly enough that was more than okay with him.

They had spent last night celebrating the successful outcome of Hawkeye’s court martial proceedings. Frank Burns had stormed off to Margaret’s tent as soon as they arrived back at camp and he, Hawkeye, Potter, Radar, Klinger and Mulcahy had drunk enough moonshine to sink a battleship. Now it was just the two of them back in The Swamp having a final Martini before unconsciousness took over.

“You know Awk.” He slurred gesturing at his friend with his Martini glass, “I don’t mind admitting this now but I was actually nervous for you earlier. Imagine if that colonel had agreed with Burns’ version of events?”

“I’d prefer not to Beej, it makes my neck sore.” 

“What did you mean when you said, if only I’d known earlier?”

“Huh, what’re you talking about Beej?”

“When you said, Frank wants my virginity and I said, we all do. You said, if only I’d known. What did you mean?”

“Nothing Beej, it was just banter, you know like we do. You say a funny line and then I say something back, it’s how we operate. But if I’d known my virginity would be so sought after I’d have kept hold of it for longer instead of giving it away to some guy who didn’t really appreciate it.” Hawkeye’s head fell back onto his cot and he gave a slight snore.  
“Some guy, what do you mean some guy? Hawkeye, HAWKEYE!” At BJ’s shout, Hawkeye gave a start and sat up.

“Wha, what’s the matter Beej, I think I was sleeping!”

“You said you gave your virginity away to some guy. Don’t you mean some girl?”

“Well, yes I’ve slept with a few of those too but I didn’t make a mistake, I did lose my virginity to a guy, he was called Marty Wilson, wide receiver for my high school football team.”

“You mean you’re homosexual? But you go out with all those nurses?” BJ was dumbstruck, Hawkeye Pierce the Casanova of Uijeongbu actually preferred men. Might prefer him?

“I see myself as an equal opportunity lover. I don’t discriminate on the basis of gender. I see the person, not the appendages (although I have fun with the appendages too!)” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at this point and BJ was slightly embarrassed to find himself blushing in response. “If I find the person attractive then I don’t care if there are two X chromosomes or an X and Y. Now, much as I am enjoying this conversation, I really need to get to sleep, I have to give Hotlips a physical in the morning!” With that Hawkeye collapsed back onto his cot and was asleep almost instantly. But BJ lay awake in the dark for a long time.

~~~~

The next morning Hawkeye made no mention of their late night drunken conversation and following his lead, neither did BJ. However, BJ could not stop thinking about it. He had never known someone as open about sex and his sexuality as Hawkeye Pierce and, as with most things about Hawkeye, it impressed and intimidated him in equal measure. He found himself looking at his bunk mate more and more often. He watched him flirt with nurses and joke with patients in post-op, admired his skillful hands in O.R. and his ready wit in the mess tent when faced with what passed for food round these parts.

They had been inundated with casualties recently and many of them were there needlessly thanks to Colonel Coner’s idiotic strategy of using live soldiers to retrieve the bodies of their fallen comrades. Both BJ and Hawkeye found this exasperating and BJ knew that Hawkeye in particular hated feeling powerless to change the situation. However, as BJ was quickly coming to realise, Hawkeye did not just rest on his laurels waiting for things to change, he got out there and took action.

After Hawkeye arranged for a load of garbage to be dumped directly onto Colonel Coner’s jeep (with him in it!) BJ had offered to buy Hawkeye a drink, full to bursting with admiration for the man and keen to soak up as much time in his company as possible but Hawkeye had other ideas. Spotting Nurse Able across the compound he hurried over to her and it seemed like his impotency problems were a thing of the past.

At a loose end, BJ wandered back in the direction of the Swamp, hoping to grab a pen and pad to write to Peg before things got too intimate. However, as he neared the entrance a loud, feminine moan told him he was already too late.

BJ felt like a total creeper, spying on his tent mate in a moment of intimacy but he had to know more about Hawkeye’s romantic life. Maybe, demystifying it would help to ward off his growing attraction towards his bunkmate. He crept round to the back of The Swamp and crouched down, straining to hear voices inside the tent as well as sneaking a peek at the activities going on inside. 

Nurse Able was stretched out on Hawkeye’s bunk, her shirt was open and her fatigues were bunched around her knees. Hawkeye was leaning over her suckling at her breasts and stroking his fingers in and out of her in rhythmic motion. Her moans were necessarily quiet but audible enough for BJ to hear. It was clear that Hawkeye was quite expert at pleasing his lovers and was unselfish enough to ensure that his partners received satisfaction before he did. BJ watched transfixed as Hawkeye lowered his mouth to her moist sex and lapped eagerly at her clit. Able’s moans grew louder and soon afterwards she started to convulse with orgasm.

“Hawkeye, I’m ready now. Please, please fuck me.”

BJ couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the scene before him. He watched as Hawkeye unbuttoned his own fatigues and let them fall to his ankles, his boxers following suit shortly afterwards. Hawkeye’s cock was hard and ready and an enviable size. He paused to rummage in his footlocker for a moment before producing a condom and handing it to Nurse Able. 

“Well, aren’t you the boy scout?” She teased.

“It never hurts to be prepared.” Hawkeye quipped back, hissing slightly as she unrolled the condom onto his cock before laying back on the cot, legs spread and knees bent. The next moment Hawkeye was inside her and they both let out matching groans of pleasure. Hawkeye couldn’t seem to keep quiet even during sex and kept up a litany of dirty talk, comments and praise throughout. However, he wasn’t as articulate as normal. BJ could make out; ‘god you feel so good, so tight’ and ‘I love sucking your beautiful tits.’ And ‘I’m gonna come baby, are you close? I want to feel you come on my cock.’ Moments later, he was rewarded with another groan of delight from Able and his own deeper groan followed shortly afterwards. After he had pulled out and disposed of the condom, he pulled the still trembling nurse into his arms and kissed her on the forehead.  
BJ, suddenly feeling deeply ashamed of himself, crept back round the front of the tent and headed straight for the O Club – he really needed a drink!

~~~~

BJ had never thought of himself as a particularly sexually driven person before. Of course he liked sex, who didn’t? Sex with Peg was warm, soft and pleasurable but not particularly exciting. After the all too brief honeymoon period, they had fallen into a comfortable routine of weekly lovemaking sessions with the lights off and his socks on (Peg complained his feet were cold if he took them off!). Recently however, he been an almost constant state of arousal. A stiff breeze was almost enough to give him a hard-on that could have drilled through a brick wall. At first he put it down to being away from Peg and the comforts of the marriage bed but soon became clear that it wasn’t thoughts of Peg that left him sporting a third leg. He realised that instead of dreaming about soft curves, breathy moans and the feel of his wife’s fair hair against his bare chest, he was dreaming about long, slender surgeon’s fingers, biting wit and what he imagined his bunkmate’s shiny, black hair would feel like if he gave into temptation and ran his fingers through it. Since the night when he had heard (and seen) Hawkeye make love to Nurse Able, he hadn’t been able to get Hawkeye (and specifically sex with Hawkeye) out of his mind.

The other morning he had woken up from a particularly erotic dream to discover that something had happened that hadn’t happened since he was 16 years old and dreaming about Joanie Bryant. Embarrassed, he had left The Swamp before either of his other tent mates had awoken, and hurried to the showers to remove the evidence of his nocturnal emissions. 

One evening he found himself alone in The Swamp. Hawkeye was out somewhere with the nurse of the day and Frank was with Hotlips in her tent doing close order drill. The images of Hawkeye were invading his thoughts both asleep and awake and frustration led him to take matters into his own hands. He lay on his bunk, eyes shut and let his hands wander lower and lower as he pictured a cheeky grin, beautiful blue eyes looking at him with desire (and love) and clever fingers stroking along his side, moving closer and closer to their intended target. He let out a groan of mingled pleasure and frustration as his hand closed around his own cock. His hand moved faster and faster as he grew closer to release. Muffled gasps, grunts and mumbled words spilled from his mouth. Just then the door to the Swamp banged open and the star of all BJ’s fantasies walked and made straight for the still. BJ’s hand stilled on his cock and he tried to adopt a nonchalant pose, making a grab for a latest missive he had received from Mill Valley. 

“Hello, hello, hello. What do we have here then?” Hawkeye’s voice was loud and jovial. BJ looked up to see that his bunkmate was now standing over him, smirk firmly in place.  
“If I didn’t know better I would say that Mr Clean-Cut, All American Boy was indulging in a little self-abuse. I know you are a man of many talents Beej but it is easier to read letters when they aren’t upside down.” BJ felt his face grow warm but said nothing.

“Don’t be embarrassed Beej, it is totally natural. All this time away from your wife coupled with your steadfast refusal to indulge in the traditional past-time of nurse chasing is bound to result in a serious case of blue balls. No wonder you felt the need to flog the log. Anyway, go ahead, don’t let me stop you. I promise I won’t peek.” He made a show of covering his eyes with his fingers and then spreading them a little so that he could see through the small gap. “In fact I might just follow your lead.” With that Hawkeye settled on his own cot and without any further preamble, unzipped his fly and took hold of his own rapidly hardening cock.

“Hang on buddy, this is a private party. I don’t remember issuing invites.” BJ tried to avoid looking over at Hawkeye who was now openly touching himself. However, temptation proved almost impossible to resist and he couldn’t help glancing in his tent mates’ direction. To his surprise, his eyes locked with Hawkeye’s and in his bunkmate’s expression he saw the desire he had pictured only a few moments earlier. He felt his cock start to swell again and tried to discreetly slide his hand under the covers to give himself a squeeze.

“You don’t have to be shy with me Beej.” Hawkeye’s voice was husky with desire and it sent a shiver through BJ. “We’re both big boys. In fact, you seem to be a particularly big boy. There’s no harm in indulging in a little hands on action is there? I won’t tell if you don’t.”

BJ knew that he should call a halt to the proceedings, the evening had taken a decidedly weird turn and a sensible man would get up and take a cold shower and then ask his commanding officer for a new bunkmate. However, this was dangerously close to his fantasies becoming reality and he was simply too turned on to cry uncle. In for a penny, in for a pound, he thought to himself as he took hold of his cock and began to stroke again.

“That’s it Beej. You look even better than you do in my fantasies.”

“You’ve fantasised about me?” BJ was intrigued and more than a little turned on.

“Of course, you’re gorgeous, how could I resist? Did you know that you make the most erotic noises when you touch yourself?”

“You’ve heard me touch myself before?” He had always thought he had been careful to ensure that his bunkmates were asleep or otherwise occupied before indulging his most base desires.

“You think I, Hawkeye Pierce, can’t recognise the sound of masturbation? You sleep less than 3 feet away from me and the blankets are thin as paper. The question is Dr Hunnicutt, what do you fantasise about?” Hawkeye now got up from his cot and walked back over to BJ’s. He settled down next to BJ, his hand edging closer and closer to BJ’s now diamond hard cock.

“Just say the word and I’ll go back to my own bunk and we’ll never speak of this again but I think you want this too. Tell me Beej, what do you fantasise about?”

He tried to say Peg, he really did, but the truth will out. “You, I think about you Hawkeye. I have done for months.” 

“What do you think about doing with me?”

“Everything, I think about you touching me, kissing me. I think about how your lips might feel on me, you know on my cock. Peg has never done that, she thinks it is dirty but I can’t help but wonder if you...” He trailed off. Hawkeye shifted on the small cot until his head was level with BJ’s groin.

“You wonder if I what?” He asked as he lent forward to run his tongue up the length of BJ’s now weeping cock.

“Oh god Hawkeye, do that again please.” Hawkeye smirked before opening his mouth wide and taking BJ inside. The sensation was exquisite, warmth and suction and bold licks across the sensitive skin on the head of his dick. He had thought about this often but the reality was so much better. It didn’t take long before he felt his balls start to tighten and draw up and he realised he was dangerously close to coming.

“Hawk, I can’t hold on, I’m gonna come.” Hawkeye made a pleased noise around BJ’s cock but continued his ministrations unabated. With one last deep suck, BJ shuddered and gasped as his orgasm barrelled through him. When the aftershocks had abated, BJ opened his eyes to find Hawkeye smiling down at him.

“I don’t suppose I could persuade you to return the favour. I don’t mean you have to do what I just did, but I could really use a hand if you know what I mean.” Hawkeye tried to grin but in his agitated state it was more of a grimace. BJ was torn, he wanted nothing more than to touch Hawkeye but he was afraid his inexperience would let him down.

“I want to, but I’ve never touched another man’s cock. I’ve never wanted to before now.”

“You’ve done short arm inspections haven’t you?”

“It’s not quite the same! I mean, I’ve never touched another man’s erect cock before.”

“It’s not that different to touching your own, you just do what feels good to you. I’ll let you know if you do anything wrong, not that you will. I am so excited at the thought of you touching me that I probably won’t last a minute.”

BJ nervously took hold of Hawkeye’s cock and gave a tentative stroke, growing bolder at a pleasured gasp from Hawkeye.

“Is this okay?” He asked, rubbing his thumb across the tip and spreading the moisture he found there all around the head. Hawkeye groaned deeply and BJ felt a surge of delight spread through him. “Very okay, I have never been okayer. You have good hands, I knew that you would, but you are surpassing all my fantasies.”

“You’ve actually fantasised about this then?”

“Amongst other things. Oh yes Beej, just like that.” For once, BJ was able to leave Hawkeye speechless, if only a few a moment or two.

~~~~

To be continued...


End file.
